Red Blood and Black Feathers
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: Ranma Saotome is dead but like others before him this is not the end and revenge and sorrow keep him from his rest and he is given the chance to set things right
1. Chapter 1:

The rain was falling again; it never used to rain as often, not until a certain pig tailed martial artist came to town. When he came everything changed, even the weather. When he left it got worse, it rained everyday now. She stood at her bedroom window staring at the Koi pond, where she used to watch him and his father spar every morning. Not anymore though, shortly after he left his father went back home to his wife.  
  
"Akane it's time to go dear."  
  
Akane turned from the window brushing a tear from her eyes and she smiled for her sister. "Ok Auntie I'll be right down." She pulled her scarf around her neck and she opened her door and she hugged Mrs. Saotome tightly.  
  
"The cab is waiting dear, you better go." Nodoka hugged the girl who would have been her sons wife if he hadn't have left that night.  
  
Akane smiled a tight smile and she made her way out the house and the yard to the Cab that waited outside. Climbing into the back she closed the door and she nodded to the cab driver who slowly pulled away from the house, he didn't bother asking where they were going every one in Nerima remembered today's date and he knew exactly where Akane Tendo wanted to go.  
  
After about twenty minutes the cab pulled to a halt and Akane paid the driver smiling gently at him. "Thank you." Climbing out she slowly and made her way to a certain spot then knelt gently on the wet grass and read what the headstone said.  
  
Ranma Saotome 1982 - 2002 Beloved son Martial Artist & Fiancé  
  
"Hey Baka." Akane fought the tears that threatened to spill and laid a yellow rose on the grass before the headstone  
  
*********************  
  
The Crow  
  
Red blood and Black feathers  
  
By Kai Lun Mau **********************  
  
People once believed that when a person died a crow carried their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to set the wrong things right  
  
**********************  
  
The rain was still falling as a dark speck circled overhead. As it slowly descended it took on the form of a crow. It continued it's slow decent until it rested on the Gravestone of Ranma Saotome. It croaked and started to peck at the marble, somehow slowly chipping away at it, the sound of the strikes of its small beak striking the stone filled Graveyard, it was loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he desperately sucked air into his lungs. It was dark he could feels the sides of his prison his fingers scrabbling against the silk lining. `Oh god, he was in a coffin, he'd been buried. Sweet Kami- sama they buried him alive.' Panic, fear, anger, filled him and he cupped his hands in front of him and screamed in terror "SHI SHI HOKUDAN!"  
  
The depression blast exploded in the confines of the coffin burning Ranma's skin; but he didn't care, he just wanted out. The ground exploded, the blast burning high into the air, sending the coffin lid into LEO. Slowly he crawled from the open hole almost falling back in as he stood unsteadily, his balance failing him. He fell, his arms wrapped around the marble stone as he gasped for breath.  
  
The crow turned its head fixing a black eye on him and cawed *It will pass*  
  
Ranma flinched his eyes meeting with the crow's. "What...what happened to me?"  
  
*You died a painful death filled with such betrayal and pain you were brought back to right the wrong done to you.*  
  
Ranma eyed the Crow sceptically. "Dead, yeah right." He tried to stand once again using the gravestone to help him. "Wai....wait it's raining, I'm still a guy???"  
  
The crow leapt from the gravestone and landed on the Martial artists shoulder. *You are no longer bound by the laws of this world Ranma Saotome when you died you left that life behind you. You are no longer Ranma Saotome, you are The Crow.*  
  
Ranma tried to swipe the bird from his shoulder as he staggered towards the gate of the cemetery. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Slowly the once martial artist made his way through the streets of Nerima. Ranma couldn't believe the changes; gone were some of the older stores replaced with cheap junk, liquor stores Prostitutes standing at the corners. "What...what happened to this place?"  
  
The crow circled above it's cry filling the streets * The people became afraid when you were murdered they lost hope, for if the great Ranma Saotome could fall then what chance would they have, slowly the criminals took over the streets and the decent people started to leave*  
  
"This was my home..." He looked down at his clothes the silk shirt ruined from his escape from the grave. "I n...need to go home, need to find Akane, need to find out what happened to me."  
  
He turned to look at the crow. "W...Why can't I remember?"  
  
*You will remember in time, it will be painful. Your mind has changed, you will feel and see what you have lost, living those moments again in your mind*  
  
Slowly he made his way down the streets heading towards the only place he ever thought of as home, The Tendo Dojo.  
  
*************************  
  
AN: Yes its short I apologize but for those who are reading my story Return of the Phoenix you'll understand. For those who haven't go read it and you'll learn why my chapters are short at the moment 


	2. Chapter 2:

He stared up at the sign beside the gate, `All challengers go to the back gate.` He chuckled mirthlessly at that thought, it seemed to him that over the years the challengers had arrived from every direction except the back gate. With muscles that barely seemed under his control he tried to push the gate open finding it locked. He frowned in the two years that he had stayed at the dojo the gates had never been locked. Bunching his muscles and crouching down he leapt over the gate...or tried to at least he barely rose 10 feet into the air his foot clipping the top of the frame sending his sprawling face first into the muddy grass of Kasumi's garden, shocked he pushed himself onto his knee's spitting mud from his mouth, disbelief was etched on all over his face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me!"  
  
The Crow alighted on the fence and stared down at it's charge. *Your body is still in flux it will take time to recover from the ordeal of crossing over.*  
  
Wiping the mud from his face Ranma climbed to his feet unsteadily and slowly staggered towards the dojo to get out of the rain. He thought of going to his room but if what the crow had told him was right he doubted they would be to happy to see him and knowing akane she'd try to mallet him through the wall. He slowly slid the sliding door open and staggered into the warm confines of the dojo. Thats when he saw it the dark stain on the wooden floor and the memory shot through his body like a jolt of electricity.  
  
#Ranma grinned as he pushed open the door to the dojo and he was practically walking on air after his date with Akane for once had went off without a hitch and she had even kissed him on the cheek before wishing him good night. He was so preoccupied with the memory of her lips pressing against his cheek that it was too late when he felt the presence of the others waiting cloaked in theshadows inside the Dojo. He couldn't react quick enough when the Katana plunged into his belly driving him against the wall. With a rough jerk the blade was removed and Ranma fell to his knee's clutching the ragged wound in his belly as his blood spilled onto the floor. He grunted with pain as something very solid and very heavy crashed into the back of his head sending him sprawling, his skull cracked, blood running past his ear pooling on the dojo floor in a red puddle. As his vision faded he heard the final words he would ever hear. "Happo fire Burst!"#  
  
Ranma lay curled in a fetal postion the memory of each blow the feel of the happofire burst blasting the flesh off his bones, burning his body and he lay there sobbing, but he finally knew where to start looking for answers for what had happened him. Happosai!  
  
************  
  
The sun had barely cleared the horizon When Akane made her way down stairs from his room, it was always going to be his room now, after he had died he had her sisters and Mrs Saotome help her move her belongings into that room so she could still have something of him with her, the room seemed to be imprinted with his sense of self and for a while at nights it helps her to sleep.  
  
Making her way out to the Dojo the first thing a person would notice would be her training outfit gone was the yellow Gi of old and instead was dressed in a sleeveless Red silk shirt and black loose fitting pants tied at her ankles....she bounced on the soles of her feet as she walked under the covered walk way to avoid the constant rain and slid back the door of the dojo and stepped inside....she reached to her left switching on the dojo lights and was taken back at the dirty half naked figure that lay curled up on the scuffed and dirty floor of her once pristine dojo.  
  
Her temper flared. `How dare someone desecrate her sanctuary she stomped towards the figure that lay there and grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly shook him.  
  
************  
  
Ranma's eyes shot open like he had been goosed and he went into convulsions as wave after wave of emmotion ladden memories crashed into his mind threatening to push him over the edge of madness, of sweet kisses, almost kisses kind words and Mallet strikes, of almost every moment he ever spent in her company.  
  
Screaming in emmotional pain he rough tore him self from her touch and scooted away from her on his hands an knee's into a corner like a wild animal staring at akane from under muddied bangs gasping for breath.  
  
************  
  
Akane yelped as his fingers dug into her skin, already in shock from his convultions his touch on her skin was almost maddeningly familiar...she backed away against the wall staring at him as he rocked back and forth in the corner whimpering.  
  
"Who are you, what are you doing in the Dojo?!" She demanded watching him warily.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma growled softly under his breath at his bodies lack of control as he used the wall to lever himself to his feet. He stared at her and what she was dressed in rendered speechless at her beauty, slowly her demand punctured his daze and he looked at her, crystal blue eyes locking onto her warm chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hello Tomboy." He choked out in a harsh whisper. and sighed when Akane promptly fainted dead away on the Dojo floor.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Yes yes i know this hasn't been updated in a while, but this is kind of a side project to be worked on when i'm having Problems with my 3 main Fics.  
  
Eradication of the species ((Smallville Fan Fic)) Return of the Phoenix. ((Ranma Harry Potter X'over)) Shadows of a Dark Heart (( Harry Potter ))  
  
All of which can be found on Fanfiction.net so if you like what i've written here go read my other fics as well and leave me a review 


	3. Chapter 3:

Slowly Akane's eyes fluttered open, ` God what an awful dream!` When suddenly a voice she should not have been hearing burst her bubble.  
  
"Good was wondering you'd be waking up ya dumb Tomboy."  
  
"No no nonono your dead I'm hearing things you cant be here they promised me that I'd stop hearing you with time please please please stop don't I grieve enough!" Akane squeezed her eyes shut trying her best to block out the voice that part of her so longed to hear again. She flinched when she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder and very slowly allowed her eyes to open to find herself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes that were so familiar. "Ranma."  
  
Ranma slowly lifted his hand from her shoulder trying to fight the flood of memories that assaulted his mind. "Yeah it's me." Suddenly he sailed across the room as a small but very powerful fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"Liar!" Akane struggled to her feet her crimson battle aura flaring uncontrollably around her scorching the wooden floor at her feet as her anger grew. "Ranma's dead!" Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she watched the man stand. "He died a year ago, I don't know what you are, ghost mirror demon or somebody just trying to hurt me, but you are not Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Rubbing his sore jaw he smirked a rather familiar smile as the bruise faded within seconds and he stood keeping his distance letting her rant He knew how hard this must be for her, hell he didn't want to believe it himself but he was standing there in the dojo. Slowly Akanes rant tapered off and she sank to her knee's tears running down her cheeks and just like before Ranma was unable to stand her crying, very quietly he crossed the wooden floor till he stood beside her and kneeled gently wrapping her in his arms rocking her back and forth as she cried into his his bare chest.  
  
Akane couldn't think she could only react as she was held, her small arms sliding around his body pulling him tighter against him, she knew she must have lost her mind she could smell him, that scent that was purely his own. "Please don't let this be a dream, please dont have let me finally lost my mind?"  
  
"I'm here Kane, your not insane, your not dreaming, I'm really here."  
  
Akane nodded and turned her eyes up to see his face, he looked grimy and dirty as hell but his eyes were what finally told her it was really him, his eyes held the same fire that she had grown to love over the several year she had stayed at the Dojo. "Oh god it is you." She didn't think she just reacted her hands pulling away from his waist reaching up one rest on his cheek the other gripping his hair painfully as she pulled his head down to hers, she didn't care if he was dirty all she cared about was that somehow he had come back to her and very soon all rational thought stopped as the pair of long seperated teenagers kissed.  
  
Tongues dueled as hands wandered across bare skin as finally all the barriers came down between the pair came crashing down, theres nothing like death to really clarify the mind and so lost in the sea of emmotions were the pair that soon enough clothes were strewn across the dojo floor and a desperate coupling, a need for physical contact began as whispers of I love you and don't ever leave me again were made. Postioning himself Ranma slowly filled her feeling her barrier give way beneathe his touch. Akane gasped as she felt the pain grow inside her, not wanting to cause any alarm in the house with her screams she sank her teeth into ranma's shoulder to stifle her screams. Gasps and moans of pleasure filled the dojo as the pair surrendered their most personal possessions to their lover, their virginity...  
  
Almost an hour later the pair lay curled together on the mats Akane pressed tightly against him as if afraid that if she let him go he would disappear again forever. "Ranma..."  
  
Ranma opened his eyes staring down at her still trying to comprehend what just happened between the two of them and a silly grin was plastered over his face, finally she was his and he was happy, but inside part of him still raged at Happosai and the two others involved in his murder and he knew that he had to track them down but for now he just wanted to hold her in his arms. "Yeah Kane?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"What happened, why have you come back, I saw your bo...I found you lying in the dojo Ranma!"  
  
Ranmas arms tightened around the girl as he felt her shudder from thememories he could feel her hot tears running down his bare chest. "Happosai happened, he and two others, I don't know who were waiting for me here in the dojo after our date, I was so distracted after having had a good time with you my reactions were off and before I knew it I was dead..." He winced as the memories of the attack burned through him once again and his grip on the girl in his arms tightened. "I came back for you, I couldn't leave you alone, unprotected, I was going mad with fear." Akane looked up at him and glared and opened her mouth to speak but his finger pressed against her lipssilencing her. "I know what your going to say Akane, your a martial artist, but I was the best, and look what happened to me."  
  
She glared but she nodded as the realisation hit her, they killed Ranma, she would have been no threat, especially if Happosai was involved. She giggled. "You need a bath, you stink."  
  
Ranma mock glared at her. "Well your no spring chicken yourself you know." He sighed. "But I can't exactly use the furo now can I, I don't want the others to know I'm back, ah don't want Happosai to know I'm coming for him till it's to late for him to stop me."  
  
Akane nodded and slipped out of his arms. "I understand, but I'm the only one here, everyone else has left to go to your mothers house for the evening, my father wanted to spend today with yours and your mothers to honour you, Nabiki is at college and Kasumi is at cooking contest in Juban, so you are taking a bath with me understood!"  
  
Ranma grinned and climbed to his feet noticing his control over his body was improving and he gently pulled his lover to her feet. "C'mon then!"  
  
********** TBC.... 


	4. Chapter 4:

The pair sat together in the cooling water of the furo almost snuggling, almost clinging to each other as if scared that this was just a dream and if they let go then the dream would be over. Ranma slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the young girl...no woman that he held in his arms, it was almost funny really, it took his murder for them to come clean with each other and their feelings. He knew that this changed everything between them now and he just could make himself regret what had happened no matter how much more difficult this would make what he had to do.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
Akane murmured softly nuzzling tighter against him his voice cutting through the warm happy haze that seemed to cloud her mind. She raised her head to meet his eyes and smiled like the cat who just ate the canary and got the cream.  
  
Ranma swallowed slightly at the expression on her face and dipped his head to lightly place a soft kiss on her forehead and flashed her his famous confident grin. "Are any of my old clothes still here?"  
  
Akane shook her head sadly. "When your parents left your mom took all your things with her, I guess she wanted something of yours, but there is something here you can wear."  
  
Ranma settled back in the furo as he watched her climb out of the tub admiring her shapely rear as she wrapped a towel around her body and disappeared from the bathroom for several minutes. When she returned she was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a vest top and she was carrying a gift wrapped box.  
  
"Here..." She set the box on the clothes hamper her gaze on the floor so he wouldn't see her sad expression. "I bought this stuff for your birthday from that weird little shop that sells the magicical ingredients." She looked up as she felt Ranma's hand gently cup her chin and lift her gaze to his. She smiled. "He said that the cloth was enchanted would repair any rip or damage to the material and i figured since when you fight your clothes always get ruined you would like them..."  
  
Ranma smiled and lowered his head and gently brushes a soft kiss against her lips. "Thank you."  
  
Akane smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Meet me in my room when your dressed ok?"  
  
Ranma grinned and shooed her out of the bath room and looked at the box, very carefully considering his past history with magic he lifted the lid of the box and gasped at what was inside it. Almost reverently he pulled the shirt from the box and let it unfold, it was the finest chinese silk with a spiraling dragon of white silk winding its way around the shirt its head resting above where his heart would be. Quickly he dressed the shirt sliding across his skin like liquid and the pair of pants of the same material soon followed and he left the bathroom and knocked on Akanes door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Pushing open the door he made his way inside noting that not much had changed in the year since he was last here, except this time she wasn't malleting him out the window. "Whats up?"  
  
"What are you going to do about Happosai Ranma?"  
  
Ranma frowned and took a seat in the floor staring up at her choclate coloured eyes and sighed. "Pay him back for what he did to me, its what the Crow says I'm back for...revenge."  
  
He lowered his gaze and sighed. "So what happened after I...left?"  
  
Akane curled up on her bed and looked at him. "Things got bad real fast. With no one to stop him Happosai got completely out of control going beyond stealing panties and bras he started molesting the girls using whatever magical tricks he had on them. Colonge and Shampoo and Moouse all went back to china, but not before Shampoo tried to kill me blaming your...death on me. Your mom was a wreck and your dad and mine decided to drown themselves in a Sake bottle." She stretched biting back a yawn. "Ukyo turned out ok...she stayed behind in Nerima and after about 7 months she agreed to go out with Konatsu and they've been dating ever since. The Kuno's just got crazier and Ryoga still gets lost and turns up when you least expect him."  
  
Ranma shook his head all those martial artists and not one of the tried to find out who killed him. "What about you what have you been doing?"  
  
She looked at him sadly. "I have been mourning the loss of my Husband." She almost giggled at the shocked expression on his face. "Thats what i finally realised after you were gone, it didn't matter to me that we never got married to me you were my husband."  
  
Ranma blushed and started to lean forward to kiss her when through the semi open window the Crow flew in landing ontop of Akanes book shelf. It cawed and started clawing at a book till it fell from the shelf landing ontop of Ranmas head with a thud. "OW!" He rubbed the top of his head and glared up at the bird.  
  
"Ranma look at this!"  
  
Frowning he rose and sat on the bed and glanced athe open book cover. He remember that book, it was a joke from Nabiki a list of Chinese and Japanese Mythology and legends, supposedly so akane would have some knowledge of whatever kidnapped her next time. He glanced at the open page and blinked.  
  
*The Legend of Kai Lun Mau or the Black Crow*  
  
In 1200 ad Kai Lun Mau and his betrothed Lin Mei were a part of a traveling circus. Performers both of them and his betrothed the star of the show her beauty and singing so great she could entrance any man she wanted but she only loved Kai Lun Mau. One day the circus stopped at the camped fort/town in control by warlord Lui Bei and who after watching Lin Mei perform was smitten and when he enquired about availability learned of her betrothal to Kai Lun Mau. Taking Kai Lun Mau aside the Warlord offered Kai 100 gold pieces for her, when Kai refused the Warlord offered him 1000 gold pieces and again was refused. In a rage Lui Bei attacked Kai Lun Mau stabbing him in the stomach and dragged him into the centre of the performing ring and waited for Lin Mei to come for him and when she did he raped her there in the tent and when he was done he had his guards each take a turn with her and left her there to die along side her love Kai Lun Mau. The bodies were dumped in a ditch. Two months later a passing caravan stopped at the Fort to water their mounts to find the place a slaughter house and to find Lui Bei pinned 15 feet off the floor his knives driven through his hands and his stomach slit open his intestines hanging free, but what truly disturbed the Merchant was the picture of a bird was painted around the dead man with blood. A single survivor, a whore belonging to Lui Bei claimed in a bout of hysteria that a demon with a crow for a companion had arrived one evening even though he had been killed and proceeded to murder all Lui Beis horses then guards before finally coming for Lui Bei himself. She claimed that when stabbed by the guards or struck by arrows that he just kept killing finally when it was naught but Lui Bei and her left she finally saw the Demons face, it was the performer Kai Lun Mau but his face was white with black markings (**AN: See Illustraion below**) and when Lui Bei was dead she claimed he left walking towards the bog where Kai Lun Mau and Lin Mei's bodies where dumped.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane read the story and looked at each other both going to speak at the same instant when suddenly a very familiar voice rang out in the garden. "WHERE AM I NOW!"  
  
Ranma grinned as an evil thought flashed through his mind, he could have a lot of fun with this...hopping off Akanes bed he bounced out her window landing silently in the yard finally glad that his body was now fully under his control. "Hey Porkchop its been a while."  
  
***********  
  
Ryoga growled in frustration he was trying to find his way back to Nerima and Akane when yet again he got lost turning up in this garden when a voice damn near shook him to the core causing him to drop his umbrella in shock. No it couldn't be him he was gone. Turning he faced the source of the voice and his eyes widened in panic. "NO...YOUR DEAD...I WATCHED YOU DIE!"  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5:

AN: Seems I forgot to put the Disclaimer at the start of this fic so I'll add it now....I don't own either of the two stories that this fic is based around this is purely for enjoyment purposes only and I am recieving no form of payment what so ever

"NO YOUR DEAD, I WATCHED YOU DIE!" 

Ranma stared at Ryoga in shock for a moment. "Wha…what…no…" Reaching out he grabbed Ryoga's arm in a vice like grip and screamed as a flood of memories washed through him. 

*Satisfaction…That's what he felt when he watched the katana slide into Ranmas belly. Joy as he watched the great Ranma Saotome fall to his knees in shock as his blood poured from the wound in his stomach. Tightening his grip on his umbrella he tensed and reared his arm back and swung with all his brute strength. The Lead Umbrella whistled it was moving so fast and with a sickening crunch connected with the back of Ranmas head sending him sprawling to the floor. Again he raised the Umbrella and brought it down leaving the once great Martial artist lay dying on the floor. * 

Ranma staggered back a feeling of nausea sweeping through him explosions of light going on behind his eyes he didn't notice when Ryoga pulled off his belt and snapped it Rod straight. 

********** 

Akane couldn't believe what she had just heard, Ryoga, her friend Ranma's friend had been there when Ranma died, why, she just couldn't understand, she almost didn't comprehend when Ryoga's belt was stiffened and he started to swing it towards Ranma's prone form. She did all she could think of and she screamed. 

"Ranma!" 

Looking up still dazed from the psychic feed back and he saw the Ki charge belt whipping towards his and tried to get his body under control and dodge. It was to late, the belt slashed down through his shoulder like a sword cutting through flesh and bone till it stopped almost halfway through his rib cage and he watched as his blood sprayed across the surprised but pleased face of Ryoga. 

Ryoga growled with satisfaction as he pulled the blade from the body of the demon or what ever it was that was impersonating Saotome. He knew he was dead, hell he had taken great pleasure in being able to help kill him. He turned and saw Akane and he paled. "Ak…Akane…it…its not what you think!" 

"Ain't it pork chop….you helped kill me you son of a bitch…you and Happosai!" 

Ryoga stiffened…no it wasn't possible slowly he turned to look at what should have been a corpse and was almost sick as he saw it still standing the wound slowly knitting bone and flesh back together the shirt slowly being re woven. "How!" 

"Because I'm dead you son of a bitch!" Ranma raised his hands cupping them and he screamed in rage "SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" the ball of blazing blue chi shooting from his palms to strike Ryoga solidly on the chest blasting him backwards through the garden wall. 

***********

Ryoga pushed himself to his feet groggily just in time to see a black blur leap over the wall. rolling to the left he grunted as the concrete underneathe the black shape explode from the force of the shapes landing. Pulling himself to his feet he slipped into a guard postion as his eyes came into focus and he nearly pissed his pants as standing before him was the demon wearing Ranma's face. It's eyes blazed and it darted forward spinning on it's heel its foot swung round in a backwards arc and slammed solidly into his braced arms driving him back several feet.

"Who are you!" Ryogas arms ached from the kick he had never been hit that hard before. Darting forward mustering as much Ki into his limbs as possible he threw a combination of punches and kicks at the demon. 

Ranma growled incoherent in his rage as he seemed to flow around each of Ryoga's strikes before driving an open palm strike to pig boys ribs once again driving him backwards. "I am vengeance...I am revenge, I am the spirit of the friend you betrayed!" As he spoke Ranmas voice grew louder till he was screaming at the lost boy.

"FRIEND!" Ryogas fragile temper shattered. "That honourless bastard was never my friend!" A sickly green aura started to form around the lost boy causing pieces of shattered sidewalk to float into the air around him. "He Had everything....EVERYTHING!" His eyes started to turn the same colour as his aura. "Friends....a home...family....AKANE!"

Ranma stopped and just stared at Ryoga, pity and rage mingling on his face. "I always thought we were friends Ryoga....I even kept your damned secret after everything you did to me with it." Ranma growled. "You dare call me Honourless....you who would attack from the shadows against a wounded opponent....you are nothing ryoga...and when i'm done with you everyone will know what you are."

"Shut up...your not Ranma he's dead I know he's dead because I helped kill him...just like I'll kill you to!" Ryoga screamed in rage as he charged forward his arms and legs moving at such speeds that a trail of green fire was left in their wake.

Ranma smirked as he watched the ever predictable Lost boy lose his temper and go for brute force rather than strategy his own body moving just as quickly as Ryoga's, the thumps of flesh striking flesh filling the night air the cries of the combatants drawing the attention of nerima's population as they heard sounds they thought they would never hear again.

"Katsu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The pair of Martial artists bounced across the roof tops as Ranma led the lost boy away from the Tendo dojo to try and limit the damage to the property whilst above them the crow circled. Soon Ranma say what he was looking for, a construction site abandoned for the evening. Bouncing from the roof he landed in the open lot and took a combat stance and glared at Ryoga as he landed a few feet away from him. The crow landed on top of an bulldozer 

*Kill Him!*

Ranma blanched and turned his attention from Ryoga to the crow. "Wha...What...who said anything about killing him!"

Ryoga snarled and charged when he saw his opponents attention wasn't focsed on him as he should have been and slammed a Ki charged uppercut into Ranma's jaw sending him crashing through steel girders and half built walls. "Don't ignore me!"

*Kill him gain your revenge...take his life as he took yours!*

Ranma grunted as broken bones snapped back into place and healed pushing himself to his feet whilst rubble and bent steel frames crashed to the ground. "No I'm not a murder....I never asked for this!"

The Crow screamed at him a long drawn out Caw that seemed to echo around the construction site. *You never asked to die either...He is your murderer It's not murder it's Justice...*

"Stop ignoring me!" Ryoga charged in swinging his fists trying to overpower the demon wearing Ranma's face, it had to be a demon nothing else could have survived the blow from the sword belt. 

Ranma blocked out the incessant screaming from the crow as he focused on the fight with Ryoga trading blow for blow with the Lost boy where as his bruises and bones healed instantly Ryoga was not so lucky and after 20 minutes of full out combat Ranma stood amidst the wreckage of construction site staring down at the battered and beaten form of Ryoga. "I'm not like you....I'm not a murderer Ryoga, you'll pay for what you did to me but death...death is to good for you."

*No!* The Crow flew angrilly around him its voice echoing inside his skull. *Kill him!*

"No....I wont be what he is." Shaking his head he turned his back and started to walk away from the broken martial artist.

Ryoga lay there blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth and reached out shakily grabbing a hold of an still upright support beam slowly dragging himself to his feet. "Its not over yet...We aren't finished yet!"

"Yes P-chan we are." Ranma just kept walking.

"Bastard!" Ryoga snarled and pushed heavily on the support as he tried to straighten up whilst cupping his hands in front of him his hands starting to glow when the shriek of stressed metal forced his gaze upwards as the support beam gave way he stared in horror as the floor above gave way and rebars several dozen of them came crashing down on top of him.

Ranma turned at the noise of protesting metal and watched as the remains of the bulding came crashing down on top of Ryoga burying him underneathe. "No!" Running back to the debris Ranma tosses piece after piece aside till finally he heaved a section of corrugated steel aside and looked down at his once friend.

Ryogas eyes fluttered open the pain in his chest emmense his vision flickering in and out till finally he could focus and saw the two Rebars that where buried in his chest. Laughing he choked as blood slowly started to fill his lungs. "Seems....Like.....You....Got.....You.... What....You....Wanted." His eyes fluttered shut and the final thing the lost biy heard was Ranma's voice saying he did not want this.

TBC...

An: OK I seem to be catching a lot of criticism over this fic......you gotta remember this is my take on the Crow story...there are gonna be difference I'm trying to use two well known Idea's and give them a new slant. So I don't want people to flame me over the fact that Ranma as the crow refused to Kill Ryoga....this is not a carbon copy of any of the movies or the TV show things will be different so just give the fic a chance before you flame the shit out of me


End file.
